Imprints
by HeartoftheNighte
Summary: A collection of drabbles, vignettes, & other short pieces for my Season 3 AU 'verse featuring my OFC Cadie. Most will be T, but I'll note the chapter if the rating is higher.
1. FML

**A/N:** Set in the same 'verse as "An Inch Of Nothing For Your Soul". A 'verse that takes place after season 3 featuring my OFC Cadie who is a werewolf. This while be a collection of drabbles, vignettes, and other short pieces that either don't fit into the other larger stories I'm writing for this 'verse, or they're just ideas that didn't really take off. Will feature all the canon het relationships (Allison/Scott, Boyd/Erica, Jackson/Lydia) and the not so canon (Sheriff/Melissa and of course, Derek/OFC). Either as a main focus or background. Also, whole cast, also in varrying stages of focus. Except for Peter. He didn't fit so I conveniantly got rid of him. I'll explain later.

* * *

Reality is overrated in her opinion and she knows that the present circumstances are making her prejudiced. But when your life currently runs along the stream of Stiles asking Derek -(_Derek, _her _Alpha_, of all people)- if werewolves can go into heat over breakfast at the Hale house after last night's full moon, she thinks her opinion might just be justified. Because this conversation? It deteriorates at a rapid pace. The initial question leads to the lowered Eyebrows of Supreme Annoyance, which never a good thing, followed with a testy denial. Which leads to Jackson making snickering jokes at Stile's behalf about how no, there wasn't a chance of him getting locked in a room with an overly sexed werewolf, ever. Which inevitably leads to barbs thrown at Jackson from Scott and Stiles and suddenly the pack taking sides in the verbal war which is only stopped squarely in its tracks when Boyd lets slip that he can smell when the girls are on their _time._ And that awkward stop in conversation leads to Derek making the awesome statement that werewolves can in fact, smell when females are ovulating, a scent that's stronger in female werewolves than in humans and yes, that makes them more appealing to the male species in a way that can be irresistible, but is not technically classified as a heat. Stuff she all knew but had never intended to spill, especially to a table full of hormonal teenagers and oh god, how is this her life?

So yeah, she prefers her fantasies of not being a werewolf and Derek falling madly in love with her and thinking she's the most beautiful perfect thing in his life. Hell, they can even keep the werewolf part because the thought of having his werebabies and the pack as a giant conglomerate of aunts and uncles, a.k.a. free baby sitters, makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

This is so totally her life.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't know how often I'll be updating this. I know I have one piece to put in right away, but after that its anyone's guess. Hope you enjoy!

Peace


	2. Slowly The Eyes Begin To See

**A/N:** Some Cadie thoughts about Derek, who is as dense as ever. I'm not even sorry.

* * *

The thing about Derek? (Well, that's a long list truthfully, but this one? This one right here?) This thing about him is that he's a colossal mass of issues. Each one when picked apart is its own separate little thing and they all intertwine to become one big Thing. Kinda like Pack. Separate pieces of a whole, each with a part to play that makes it work. It makes sense that Derek himself is designed the same way. His issues structured on how they relate to one another to make _him._ Its a package she simultaneously wants to bash against a hard surface and crawl and wrap around until it stops _hurting._ That's what his thing is. Pain. Hurt. Guilt. Desperation. Its a big mass of festering pus she wants to pop and drain so she can see his smile, see that beautiful, dedicated, needy, loyal heart beating. Beat without the black pulses of pain, the angry red of rage, the sickening yellow of fear.

She touches him once, leaving her senses wide open after he teaches her the trick about taking another's pain. Not one of her brightest ideas ever, for so many reasons. Him being pissed at the unwanted invasion is the smallest of them to give scope to the magnitude of _bad._ But the best and worst part of it all? She finally _feels_ him. Feels the glimpses she's seen of the broken soul within. The one that screams with all its rejection and its guilt, its failures and its loss and somehow completely misses, doesn't see its accomplishments, what it has. It makes her cry out, fall down and even as he's pissed at her for finding that, he's catching her, steadying her. Pushing aside everything to make sure she's okay. It makes her cry because he can't see that about himself. Can't see that his steadfast loyalty, dedication to keeping his pack whole has actually worn off on the others. That they pull to each other with the threads he's woven. That they cast aside their petty differences by watching him take the blows they keep landing on him and standing by their sides. Through everything. That they lean on him, each other, because he hasn't let them fall. Ever. He doesn't see the pack he's made, good and strong, because he's too scared that if he looks, it will all be just a dream. That it will fade and fall if he dares to believe. And she makes a vow, a promise, a fealty unto heaven and earth and hell, that she'll show him. She'll show him its okay to believe, to trust, to love. Even if he never feels for her what she does for him. Because, corny as it sounds, seeing him smile, just once, would be worth all the heartache in the world.

* * *

Peace peeps


End file.
